


In Time

by stayawayfromthewalls



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayawayfromthewalls/pseuds/stayawayfromthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Five times Nyssa and Sara meet outside their time stream.  And the one time they meet within it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's a two Canary job." were the words Laurel had said that caused Sara to come out of self-retirement in order to assist the Green Arrow crew. She can feel the heavy weight associated with the tainted black leather jacket, but she dawns it still. Because it's Laurel, and Felicity and Thea and Oliver and Diggle. And even if she'd opted to hide herself away in another city for fear of hurting her family and friends . . . it's still them. And so, leather jacket, mask, wig. For them.

The job is, as simple as it can be for a crew of vigilantes that involves three people who have managed to come back from the dead multiple times. Damien Daark is trying to re-create the S.T.A.R. labs explosion and create more meta-humans. Should she choose to accept it, Sara's goal is to stop that from happening. After the second time Laurel needs to talk her down from killing someone, Sara begins to question why she was needed in the first place. She's generally feeling like a failure right up until she catches a very familiar arrow before it hits her in the face. The red haze takes over when she sees who's at the end of the arrow. She missed the Flash in her focus.

Ironically, the mission fails but not because of her. Daark set a trap that they all seemingly gladly walked in to. As they're all being debriefed by Felicity, she can't help but resist the urge to storm out. She came so close to killing people and for nothing. The tale-tell draw of a crossbow has them all springing into action, Sara just barely managing to catch it before flinging it back on their attackers even as the rest of the crew grabbed their weapons.

"Where is she? Where is Nyssa Al Ghul?" Sara is haunted by the voice that hisses the words. Her mission, her murderer. Her bow is armed and its missle ready to fly without thought even as Laurel puts a hand on her bow. Sara pulls the string back.

"WHAT did you do to her?" Sara growls even as she knows the name doesn't sound as familiar as it ought to. She could care less because at least it's familiar. Malcolm Merlyn is hoisted from the Arrow lab faster than anyone thought possible. And everything is kind of tyded up in a nice bow.

Except for the phone call she gets on her walk home . . .

"Sara," the voice is so filled with hope, she doesn't have the heart to disagree. "You may not believe this now, but you . . . . beloved, you. You're going to become a legend." Sara held her head against the wall, before a whispering sigh escaped her.

"Nyssa?"

A silence greets her before an address is blurted out. A week later, accompanied by Laurel, she explores the place, guns drawn to protect both of them. She walks around a corner and stares, at the costumes staring back at her. She can't explain it so she doesn't bother trying. It's just a warehouse featuring the black canary's costume, the white canary's costume, and that of the Huntress.


	2. Chapter 2

Now  
_________________________________________________

There is a lone figure in the obstacle course of the base they’ve called their own. From the observation deck Leonard Snart is watching as Sara sets a punishing pace for herself. She’s beat all of their times thus far but still she’s pushing herself. He doesn’t blame her, she’s gotten a glimpse of a future she’s not even sure how to create. It would unnerve anyone. Of course, she also almost screwed up their entire mission, just barely managing to be where they needed her to be in time.

“She’s going to push herself too far.” Rip growls behind him and he turns to grab the other man’s arm. It’s clear he’s thinking of intervening . . on the woman who still has killing rages.

“Leave her be Hunter. Scolding her as if she’s a child was more than enough.” Snart tells him as he wrenches his arm free.

“Every one of you KNOWS the risks of interfering in your own time stream. We don’t know what this is going to do.” Hunter explains loudly, but Snart just rolls his eyes.

“She had the chance to take out the man who murdered her. I would have done the same if I were her.” He admits, shrugging.

____________________________________________________

2025 New York

It had been pure dumb luck they’d come to find the intell in the first place. Not only was Savage here, but he was planning on selling Velocity 9 to the highest bidder. The worst of the worst were going to be in attendance, along with some very powerful politicians. The plan was simple, use Snart’s criminal connections to get an invite to the meeting, snatch the drug and if possible kill Savage. It went to hell in a handbasket when Ra’s Al Ghul showed up in place of the lower level League of Assasins member they were expecting. He was decked out in full costume, though the black hood hid the Magician’s face, Sara knew it was him.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Was all she could here from Hunter as she leapt from her perch in the rafters and down into the pit. It was just Sara, Savage and the Demon. Savage took off even as Sara knocked an arrow into her bow, pointing it at the Demon.

“Lower the hood and face me Demon. I’ll not use treachery to make my kills.” Sara growled at the figure.

Two slender hands came up, fingers wiggling to show they held no weapon. Sara noted the small silver band on one of them, shuddering at the thought of the woman who would marry him. The hood slowly lowering to reveal long dark hair. The figure turned to reveal Nyssa Al Ghul, smirking at her. Sara’s hands faltered, as she lowered the bow.

“Beloved, I am certain you hold many questions. However, your Savage is getting away. And you will have your answers. In time.” Nyssa told her.

“Damnit Canary move your ASS. Your red rages are needed right now.” Came from Snart simultaneously thru the coms.

"On my way." Sara yelled as she took off running, Hunter telling her the coordinates as she raced towards them. She arrived just in time to make sure the serum shattered to the ground useless. Savage escapes as usual. And Sara can't get the sight of the band on Nyssa's finger out of her mind. She walks out on Hunter mid-rant and heads down to the obstacle course.


End file.
